As the internet technology has developed, news service and blog service through the internet communications network are getting used much more. The internet news service of the related art simply provided an article to readers by means of internet. Recently, however, a user may leave a feedback on a certain article by means of a reply, comment or talkback function, which is then provided to other users of the news service in the form of a bulletin board or list. This kind of internet news service makes it possible for the service users to easily share their opinion about an article, grasp the direction of the public opinion about the subject of the article, and discuss with other users about the news.
The term ‘blog’ is the abbreviation of ‘weblog’ which is the compound word of ‘web’ and ‘log’. Blog service means a service providing a web page operated by an individual. Blog functions as a one person media operated by a user himself (or herself) thereby making the user not only an information consumer but also an information provider such that he (or she) might build a personalized media. For this reason, the number of blog users currently increases. According to the general way to operate the blog service of the related art, a blog operator posts a blog content and the other user reads the blog content and leaves a comment on it.
Meanwhile, as the blog service develops, a trackback function has been added to the service so as to provide a better way for the user to leave his or her opinion about the blog content. While the comment of the related art is left in the bulletin board of the corresponding blog, the trackback function enables the comment to be left not only in the corresponding blog but also in other blogs. When a user wants to leave a comment upon a content of “A” blog, for example, (s)he may input the comment not in “A” blog but in his(her) own “B” blog and set the “A” blog as a trackback destination such that a portion of the contents of the “B” blog be posted in the bulletin board of the “A” blog. That is, the trackback function makes two different blogs linked to each other, thereby inducing more interaction as to a certain subject and facilitating easier sharing for information and idea on the subject.
On the other hand, since a number of users make comments on a certain article in an internet news service, the number of letters of a comment is limited to a predetermined number to prevent a user from expressing his (her) opinion too much.
Thus, there are problems in the internet news service of the related art in that it is difficult for a user to express his or her in-depth opinion through a comment, it is difficult for a user to make consecutive discussion with other users about a subject when lots of users leave lots of comments causing a comment to be subordinate rapidly, and it is impossible for a user to manage his (her) own comment.
In case of a blog operator who wants to provide more information to other users of an internet news service when an article of the news service corresponds to the subject of his (her) blog, (s)he may simply leave the URL address of his (her) blog as a comment on the article, which is, however, a troublesome way to lead the users to his (her) blog since the users are required to copy the URL address and paste it to the web browser to access his (her) blog.
Finally, it is difficult to make a sound discussion in case of comments in news services since there is much likely to be irresponsible curse and swearword due to its one-time writing and anonymity.